Entire
by Kagome-the foregiver
Summary: Set to a time when demons were still feared but humanity was making a comeback, and our little miko has found herself in the middle of the war.
1. Wisp Of White

Trying a different approach with the famous couple, please review! it would be much apperciated.

*Disclaimer, if I had a million dollars i bet i could buy the rights to InuYasha but seeing as i'm lacking the 999,999.99 i guess i'll hvae to settle for teeling you that i own nothing of him.

* * *

Her boots clicked musically as they hit the cobble stone lined street, her breath forming in front of her in wisps of white due to the cold though it was only the hour of midday.

Turning her head causing her raven hair to cascade over her shoulder as her deep sapphire eyes lingered over the stands of the shopkeepers who greeted her warmly despite the cold weather that surrounded them all.

How she came to love this village with all its charming people, it had been a blessing that they found her that day and she repaid their hospitality by offering them her healing services.

"Ah, Lady Kagome what brings you to the market this day?"

Turning to face the owner of the voice her smile brightening at the sight of a tall man with ebony hair pulled back into a small tail, stormy eyes lit with humor.

"Good day Miroku, just needed to do buy some last minute preparations before snow arrives."

The man nodded and closed his eyes in thought.

"Yes Sango has sent me out to do the same today, saying with all the mouths we have to feed this year that we will need all the merchants have to offer. I still say we should just open our own stand but you know how she can be."

Kagome giggled, picturing her long haired friend who was probably at home right now tending to their adoptive children.

"I can't imagine how you two would have the time for such arrangements considering all the many jobs you have now."

Miroku sighed and looked at her with defeat.

"Yes that is what she keeps saying as well."

"Plus what if you two ever do have a child of your own, who would watch the shop and attend to the kids while Sango rests?"

Miroku smiled and clasped her hands in his.

"But is that not what friends are for?"

Kagome gave him a hard look.

"Just because you and Sango helped me make a new life here doesn't mean you can exploit me Miroku."

Miroku gave her a mock look of hurt and protested that he would never think of such a thing.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, yes she really could think of this place as a home and all thanks to those two.

She couldn't remember much before she found this village but all she was sure of was that she never wanted to leave and whatever had been in her past could be forgotten with her lost memories as her new life here made its way into her heart.

"I would suggest going to visit her though Lady Kagome, I do think all the male company has begun to take its toile on her."

Kagome gave him a look.

"No thanks to you I am sure."

"What are you implying?"

"Oh nothing."

She laughed and Miroku eyed her with a bit of humored uncertainty.

"Anyway, I am rather busy today but tomorrow I am free so I can stop to visit her and the children then if it would be alright?"

"Of course, I'll inform Sango as soon as I get home. Speaking of which I'd better hurry and be on my way, you know how patient Sango can be."

Miroku smiled and gave her a pat on the head much to the protest of Kagome who suddenly felt like one of the children but as her friend's form headed farther into the market district she smiled happily and began her own shopping with the thought of her friends.

It was well past midday and heading into night fall, pulling her fur lined outer robe closer to her as the wind began to pick up.

It had been a good idea to go to market today seeing as maybe snow might come along with the fall of night, as she followed the streets path to a familiar row of wood and stone cottages she began to pick up her pace at the thought of her wood burning stove waiting for her with a warm fire.

As the outline of her home began to materialize in front of her she noticed something white before it's steps and wondered if perhaps snow had already began to accumulate but as she reasoned that there had been no snow fall yet she found herself confused and a little nervous.

She took a few cautious steps closer and noticed that underneath the mass of white was a man, a very hurt man by the looks of it.

Setting her things down hastily she rushed over to the limp figure and cautiously turned him over to look over his wounded frame, cringing at the many gashes that marked his toned skin.

He would need treatment immediately she confirmed as she began to mentally note the more serious life threatening wounds.

Looking at his face she found that he was rather attractive, the white that had covered his body from the cols was in fact his hair which by closer look was a dazzling shade of silver which matched the tan of his skin.

As she looked over his head for any type of head trauma she noted the fuzzy white triangular ears that pointed out of the silver mass of hair atop his head, they would twitch every so often as certain inaudible sounds passed by.

'_A demon….here…? How had he…?'_

No, there was no time for panic the man, or demon still needed help and whether or not the village liked it she would help him.

After all if someone literally passed out on your door step with life threatening injuries would you have a good conscious about just sending them on their way, well Kagome knew she couldn't and so standing up she heaved the mass of the limp demon into her home.


	2. Warming Tune

thanks for all the great reviews guys and gals. yea, trying to take this on a different path but hope everyone will like the end result. enjoy and please review it makes helps me think of better chapters.

* * *

Someone was humming making his ears twitch at every note they playfully let slip, surprisingly he felt comfortable and could no longer feel the stings from his wounds.

Perhaps he was dead but if that was so why did his nose detect the smells of medical herbs, simmering meats, and lastly of orchids which was weird because they weren't native in this area nor were they in season.

Cracking an eye open and finding that he must be in the home of a healer his ears swiveled to the sound of someone fussing over a wood stove, turning he saw a figure bent over a pot her raven hair tied back messily in a pathetic attempt to keep it out of her way.

She murmured something about it being good enough and turned to face him, a gasp escaping her pouty lips, blue eyes alit with surprise and then turning to something that resembled relief.

"You're awake, I'm glad. How do you feel?"

Not bothering to answer her he sat up and felt his head begin to pulse but chose to ignore it until the feeling of something warm pressed into his shoulder and forced him back down, he looked at the girl as she protested his actions stating he wasn't ready for movement yet.

Giving the girl an odd look he locked his golden eyes with her own blue ones and gave a growl of warning, she didn't jump back like he had expected her to rather she forward her brows and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't you growl at me mister, I just spent all night and most of my morning trying to bring you back to perfect health."

Now that she had mentioned it her small frame did reek of exhaustion, he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before but just shrugged it off as an effect of his wounds.

As he made no move from the bed she took it as a sign of compliance and gave him a warm smile.

"Good, I made you something to eat as soon as you feel up for it. It may not be that great, I never have been much of a cook but I worked hard on it so just eat it for me okay?"

He was about to protest but she had moved so fast placing the bed tray onto his lap with the steaming stew he thought her demon but another sniff confirmed indeed that she was only a ningen and a miko at that, it almost made him sick to think that she had healed him with those hands.

She waited, watching him with those big bright eyes.

He was about to protest a second time but her face suddenly turned stern.

"Don't make me feed you."

Despite the uncomfortable situation he had to admit he would be in no shape to fight the young miko so with much self-loathing he took the spoon that lay so innocently by the ominous bowl of bubbling stew.

Mentally swearing he took a deep breath and spooned some into his mouth trying to get it all over quickly, after a few moments he noticed he was still fine and that in fact the noodle meat stew was rather good.

"See it isn't that bad."

He chose not to answer as he quietly ate his meal with her staring at him in fascination like he was a pet or something, the girl was lucky he wasn't at full strength yet.

"So do you have a name? Well, I mean obviously you would unless you had no family. Wait that came out wrong. I'm sorry, let's start over. Hi, my name is Kagome and you are?"

He just looked at her; this would have almost been funny if she wasn't so bothersome.

They sat there starring at each other for a moment Kagome wearing that sweet smile and him with that look of complete annoyance.

"Okay then…did you finish your stew?"

He looked away getting rather bored now and felt her rise and approach him causing him to tense but as she took the bedding tray away he relaxed and watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Well I'm glad you liked it my friend Sango taught me to make it-Oh crap Sango and the kids! She's gonna kill me if I don't go visit her or worse she'll come over her and see…"

Kagome looked at the bored demon occupying her bed, how was she ever gonna get through this day alive?

She turned to the demon hoping maybe he would have some answer for her but sighed in defeat when he only offered an agitated stare for a reply.

"Okay, I'm on my own obviously."

She did have some sort of an idea but the actual workings of it would be rather difficult considering he probably wouldn't comply either way.

"Alright, I'll just have to give it a try and hope I don't get killed in the end."

Putting on a determined face she walked over to him and almost lost all drive as his ears flattened and golden eyes burned into her.

"Calm down, I just want to ask you for a favor and you can't really tell me no considering you owe me one for saving you from hypothermia. Normally I wouldn't stoop so low to ask favors from my patients but I'm at a desperate turn here."

He growled low, knowing she would never be able to hear it.

This wench was defiantly asking for it, and who the hell did this miko think she was ordering him about?

No, he defiantly couldn't stand miko and this one was getting to be the worst of them all but she had done him a favor by aiding him and as soon as that favor was paid out he would kill her and be rid of any memory of it for good.

"Okay, here's the thing. I need to go see my friend will quick and then I'll be right back, normally I wouldn't with a patient but I can't risk her coming over and seeing a…well…you know…"

So she was worried about the village discovering a demon in their midst, what a strange ningen to harbor a creature that her fellow villagers feared and yet she showed no sign of any fear herself.

"So if you could just stay here for a minute and promise me you won't leave then I'll go deal with that and come right back so you can be on your way?"

She looked at him hopeful and he only responded by laying back down and looking away from her as if the one sided conversation had lost its appeal for attention.

Kagome sighed in defeat but was glad to see that he had somewhat agreed, gathering her things to leave and wrapping her fur around her small frame she took one last glance at the demon before stepping out into the cold weather.


	3. Happy Family

She had been right, snow had fallen though lucky for them it had only been a dusting causing the usual click of her steel heeled boots to be replaced with a soft crunch but at least the cold had swept her sleepy state away.

Following the path she knew would lead to her destination she watched the children of the village run around happily making paths in the fresh powder, their laughter ringing out in the usual silence of the morning.

"Miss Kagome!"

She looked to see two familiar little faces jogging towards her, she braced herself ready for the impact she knew would be coming and sure enough the taller black hair boy flung his arms around her waist while the shorter managed to climb happily onto her shoulder.

"Well a good morning to you two as well, tell me does your mother know you are out here?"

The faces grinned mischievously and claimed that she wouldn't mind.

"Miss Kagome are you headed to see mama?"

The red headed little boy who was sitting comfortably atop her shoulder asked, his green eyes shining happily.

You wouldn't know it from his winter attire but he was actually a fox demon with a cute puffy tail that was currently wrapped around his waist holding his winter coat close and two pointed ears that were being concealed by a hat.

He was the only demon that Kagome had seen in the village that was accepted, it was probably due to the fact that he was only a child and looked so innocent but she also had the suspicion that no one wanted to cross Sango and Miroku who had spent their teenage years as a demon slayer and a powerful monk which served as great protection for the little village.

"Of course, I have to see how my favorite family is doing."

The boy smiled making his little green eyes sparkle all the more, Kagome smiled back and rustled his hat making him swat her away which only made her giggle.

They had decided to join her on the way to their house making the walk more entertaining.

"So Kohaku how has your schooling been?"

The boy ground and ruffled the black hair he had bound in a messy tail.

He was actually Sango's little brother but was so young at the time when they had lost their parents it had only seemed natural for him to consider her as his mother and in a way everyone found it easier this way though sometimes she knew he wondered how his real parents had been.

"It'd be fine if Miroku wasn't so distracted every other second."

Kagome giggled knowing what he had meant.

"I knew having him teach you was a bad idea."

"Yeah but mum wanted him to do something besides pester the women all day long."

"I don't think that'll stop no matter what task she gives him."

The boys nodded and Kagome found that they had arrived at the wooden door to her friend's cabin, she was about to knock when Kohaku opened the door and ran inside happily making her roll her eyes and follow him in with Shippou still seated happily upon her.

Looking out into the world she wondered how the demon who resided in her little home was doing and hoped that he was well with that she closed the door behind her and greeted her ebony haired friend happily.

She was seated in a wooden chair at their dining table currently looking over some papers but as soon as she had heard the door click close she looked up ready to curse Miroku out for spending so much on furnishings instead of food when she noticed the children and then the petit girl with them.

"Kagome!"

Kagome hurried over to her making Shippou hop off her shoulder which was good considering the vice like hug that Sango now had the girl in.

"How are you fairing? You look a little pale, well paler than usual. Are you eating well? Tell me you haven't been up all night treating people again."

"Calm down miss mom or you'll end up being my next patient."

Sango laughed and ushered her to a sit, the two boys had run off into their rooms and squabbling over certain items could be heard.

Sango sat across from her and smiled happily, the woman was rather breathtaking Kagome envied her curves and refined face how her long hair was always straight, unlike her own rather wild looking hair.

Miroku was so lucky to have her and even though he pretended to be interested in other girls Kagome knew it was a way to seek attention from his loving wife, they were such an ideal couple.

Kagome just hoped she would be lucky enough to find someone that matched her like they had.

"So how has your medical business been Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and took the small cup of hot tea her friend offered her, giving it a small sip before answering.

"Well, not so many patients just mostly sales on herbs and inquires about ailments but you know with winter coming that means more injuries so I think I'll be rather swamped come big snow fall….thank you again Sango without you and Miroku I ne-"

Sango interrupted her with a stubborn look.

"you don't have to bring that up every time I ask about your work, I know your grateful and I've already said my fair share of your welcomes and frankly it's making Miroku have too much of an ego for his own good so just do me a favor and stop okay?"

She said the last bit tenderly giving Kagome a warm smile that made it hard for Kagome not to shed tears.

That's what Kagome loved the most about her friend, though Sango had almost lost everything to give her a new life here she had asked for nothing in return and never once tried to rub the fact that she owed everything to her and Miroku in her face.

"Enough of all that Kagome, so tell me have you begun to look for a suitor?"

Kagome nearly had spit out the small amount of tea she had currently been sipping, thankfully she had managed to recover and swallowed the hot liquid.

"What? Sango you know I don't have time for all that!"

"Oh come on Kagome, I was your age when I met Miroku and besides another person to aide you with your jobs would seriously come in handy."

"You're only six years older than me first of all, second it's not all that bad by myself."

Sango gave her a look that clearly said she disagreed.

"What about when you had so many patients you had stayed awake for almost a week and ended up passing out from exhaustion?"

"Th-that was one time."

"Or the time most the village had broken out in a series of rash and you spent months applying ointment to the point you were mimicking the motions in your sleep?"

Kagome gave a sheepish smile to that one.

"If only I had found that out ahead of time I could have treated people half as fast."

Sango took a sip of her tea with pursed lips and continued.

"Or perhaps you would care to recall the time yo-"

"Alright I get it okay, fine you win. I'll try to find someone to help me but I'm still placing a firm no to any suitors so just forget it missy."

Sango rolled her eyes and smiled at the stubborn look Kagome gave her.

"Fine, whatever you say Kagome. Don't come to me when you're an old woman with nothing but cats for companionship."

"Hey I like cats, I might just do that you know."

They shared a laugh and Kagome felt the unease in the room shift.

"So will you be joining us for lunch then Kagome?"

"No I should be getting back to-wait lunch? Sango how long have I been here?"

"Mm? Oh, perhaps an hour or so why?"

Kagome jumped from her seat, panic setting in.

How could she have forgotten him?

What if something was wrong?

"Sorry I got to head back, duty calls you know."

Sango eyed her with suspicion wondering what was causing her strange behavior.

"Yeah of course, see you again sometime okay Kagome."

Kagome gave Sango a quick hug and ran out the door shouting out her approval and her thanks.

"Whoa, was that Kagome?"

Miroku appeared in the open door after Kagome and Sango only nodded in response.

"Where she off to in such a hurry?"

"A patient of hers I imagine though I could have sworn she said she didn't have any…"

Miroku shrugged sitting on the plush chair that rested by their fireplace.

"Maybe she just doesn't want anyone to know."

Sango bit her lip and looked at her husband strangely making him smile and pull her into his lap.

"You know Kagome, she'll tell us once she's ready. Just give her time okay?"

Sango sighed in defeat and rested her back against her husband's frame, taking her hands in his he brought them to his lips which caused a heat to rise to her cheeks.

"You're right…anyway how was work?"

"well-"

"EEWW! Mom Dad!"

The two turned to see their boys looking at them with looks of horror which only made them laugh and rise from their comfortable state to prepare lunch.

* * *

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews so far, please continue to enjoy and don't forget to let me know what's on your minds.


	4. False Impressions

He lay there starring at the wooden and stone tiled walls expecting to find occasional touches of her interests hanging or shelved but nothing but bare wall presented itself, the back of her house seemed to be nothing but medical supplies and he wondered how his nose had tricked him into such a place.

He remembered walking through the settling night, darkness creeping into his vision, a dull pounding clouding his ears, the stench of humans and his own blood.

He knew he should have turned back once the scent of humans had filtered in but he figured they would run at the sight of his damaged and angered state and continued on only to stop when that alluring sent hit his nose.

It made his pain and worry of death ebb away, he had followed the scent to her door and as he had been about to reach out for the iron handle the blackness had settled in and he had lost consciousness.

He growled in agitation, had he known the scent would have led him to a miko he would have continued on and happily taken the harsh environment of the forest.

He had been surprised to see such an innocent girl behind the miko aura and the ever estranged scent of orchids, big blue eyes looking at him in wonder and worry.

Stupid girl, did she not realize the danger she put herself in by helping him and she had pleaded he stay here while she went off and visited this Sango woman.

Though he had surprised himself most of all by staying but he had dismissed that as a demon holding to honor.

Still the girl was either incurably noble and selfless or she was incredibly too idiotic for her own good and he was betting on the later.

Noticing some time had passed and she had yet to return, having run out of patience and feeling that all this bed rest was a mock to his demon blood he sat up from her bed.

Studying his frame he saw her feeble attempts at bandaging what must have been his severe injuries at the time, he peeled them off and casually tossed them away revealing his healthy skin.

Standing up he began to inspect her quarters more and found that she didn't carry many personal things, besides a small bundle of clothes there was no sign that she resided here at all which was most un-characteristic for a human, considering most seemed to have a fascination for hoarding as many items as they could in their feeble huts.

Small footprints on her doorstep caught his attention causing his ear to swivel in on the location, he heard the huff of air and the soft voice of the girl reach his ears even before she had pushed open the heavy wooden door.

She had returned finally, seeing as he had kept his word that meant his freedom from the little miko.

As she unlocked her door he stood there studying her face as it caught sight of his position and couldn't help but blush at the thought of coming home to someone especially a well-toned half-dressed someone, she silently cursed Sango and closed the door behind her.

He was a little taken aback at the blush but then agitated to find that it had been replaced with some sort of anger towards him after he had kept his word to stay, he was ready to slay the girl for such audacity.

She marched up to him and squared herself up with him though their height difference was very noticeable, it would have been rather amusing at any other time, today however was another story.

"You shouldn't be up yet, not with the wou-"

She then noticed the absence of the bandages and even of the wounds that had covered them spotting them scattered on the floor around him and a look of utter annoyance painted on his striking face.

That was it, who was he to think he could deny serious medical attention.

Demon or not she knew he wasn't ready for all this activity yet, thankful for once of her miko abilities.

"Listen I know you think you're a big bad demon and all but you aren't all the healed yet, I can tell so please just get back in bed."

He just stood there looking at her like she was an ant, he even had the nerve to look away as she tried to ask him again.

"Alright, I've had it with your attitude mister, get in that bed or so help me I'l-"

She never got to finish that sentence as she was slammed into the wall behind her, her head was pounding and her breath was coming in with great difficulty.

As his grip on her neck tightened she opened her blue eyes and looked into his golden ones which showed nothing but his cold demeanor.

His claws cut into her sensitive flesh and let drops of her blood pour free from their marks, he growled low but she caught the threat that resided within.

"Please…don't…"

He inwardly grinned, he loved it when thy begged for mercy as if he cared of their pleas for remorse.

As he applied a bit more pressure sending another trickle of blood to travel down her pale neck he felt a wave of exhaustion set in but shook it off as the scent of her blood began to make it's way into his nose.

"…you're…still…wounded..."

He quirked a brow and felt himself grow weak again, he felt a rush of liquid enter his mouth and the crude taste of his own blood tainting his senses and the all at once it went dark again and he mentally cursed his half-blood.

Kagome stood there for a moment in a bit of shock about what had happened, he had tried to kill her and the only reason she was still breathing was because his internal wounds had taken their toll on him.

His hand had released her enough to where she could regulate her breathing again but he still held her around the base of her neck his head rested on her shoulder, silver hair hiding his face and shielding most of them from the world.

Alright she had a choice here, she could dump him somewhere far away and hope he didn't either wake up during this or try to find her later and kill her then or give it all a second chance and tend to his wounds and hope for the best.

She stood there for a moment and listened to his struggled breath and felt her better half way in and she sighed in defeat as she struggled to get him back into her bed once more.

As she laid him down and rested his head upon her pillows she noticed his peaceful expression and noted that he was rather breath taking when he wasn't angry or attempting to kill her.

Blushing she shook those thoughts away and set to make up a mixture that would help speed up the process of his healing, she just hoped he would be in a better mood when he woke this time.


	5. Road Untraveled

His ears swiveled picking up the smallest sound of metal against metal and mentally cursed himself once more, he had blacked out in front of someone he had attempted to kill could he have given the girl a better opportunity to finish him off.

She was probably getting ready to kill him before he had the strength to get up this time, he really hated being a half-blood sometimes.

Ears twitching at the sound of wood scrapping against wood as something was moved closer to him, he kept his eyes closed not really wanting to give away his alert state.

"okay, hopefully the medicine will do it's job and close his internal injuries. I just hope he doesn't try and move again or they might just reopen…"

The sudden smell of orchids over him was making his head swim.

Had she really tried to help a second time after he had nearly strangled the life out of her?

The girl's level of odd was reaching new heights, who put their own life in danger like that?

If she wasn't a miko he could almost find himself respecting her stubborn personality but fortunately for him and not so much for her, she was.

"I know you're awake you know."

Well that was interesting, he opened his eyes to the girl looking down at him with a triumphant smile plastered on her face.

"You wanna know how I knew?"

She said happily sitting at the end of the bed reaching for his arm, he moved it away from her and answered with a golden glare making her only roll her eyes and mutter that she was only checking on the progress of the medicine.

She tried to reach for his arm again and she was a little surprised when he didn't fight her second attempt, looking up at him she noticed his attention was focused on the door as if he was contemplating on just getting up and leaving.

She sighed in annoyance at his attitude but continued with a smile ad when she found that his progress with the medicine was well she released his arm and remained still at his feet.

"Because you were whimpering in your sleep."

He looked at her, gold eyes ablaze with hatred and he growled low at her.

"Hey I'm not judging just saying what I heard. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes alit with hope only to be replaced with frustration as he continued to look away.

He knew and he didn't want to remember those horrible scenes that had appeared in his sleep, he hated the very thought of him even had been dreaming about it all again.

'So much for second chances…oh well at least I'm not pinned to the wall this time.'

"So what kind of demon are you?"

Silence.

"Right, the whole silent thing. You sure you're not mute or something?"

A growl was the response.

"Okay, so how about this; I guess it and you can blink twice for yes or something like that okay?"

It was his turn to want to roll his eyes, was this wench serious?

What was he four?

"My friend's son is a fox demon and doesn't look like you at all so that crosses that out."

She's friends with demons?

How interesting but then again fox demons have been known to consort with ningen, the traitorous bunch.

"Hmm, your ears are kinda pointy…are you a cat?"

She jumped at the snarl that sprang from his lips.

"Okay, obviously that was a no in your language….let's see, something fiercer would suit you…maybe…"

His ears perked at this, was she seriously complementing him?

"…a wolf…?"

His ears flattened, so maybe she wasn't trying to complement him and instead was trying to send him into a murdering frenzy.

"Alright, I can see the murder in your eyes, calm down. Sorry didn't mean to insult you in some unknown way there but maybe if you actually spoke in more than just dog I'd-wait…oh a dog demon right?"

He settled back onto the door as a focus point, this girl was going to bring him to the brink of insanity with all her chattering.

"So I'll take that as a yes. I've never seen a real life dog demon before, do you all have those cute ears?"

He remained silent, well I guess there was only so much she could squeeze out of him.

As the day went on he watched from her bed, rather pissed that he had to stay in such a state in the first place and watched the girl work.

She had a few visitors but was careful not to let them in or have them see her un-cooperative guest.

He had to admire her ability to get things done though, for a ningen she was pretty skilled.

By nightfall however he noticed her slowing down, she had even fallen asleep at one point during their meal together.

As he watched the oil lamps burning low he heard a soft exhale and turned to see the miko asleep at her table.

She had been working on some sort of mixture for her neighbor and had used the last of her energy.

Rolling his eyes fully this time he uncovered himself and went over to the frail looking girl, her raven hair cascading around her shoulders hiding her curvy frame.

Looking down at her face he noted the dark lashes that hid those deep sapphire eyes, he found himself stuck on those pouty lips for a moment before roughly pushing that ludicrous thought aside.

It wasn't like she was gorgeous or anything, she was just a normal human girl.

Nothing about her appearance really standing out amongst the mass of humans that crowded this earth, yet she still managed to outshine them all.

Taking her in his arms carefully as not to wake her he carried her over to her bed and laid her down, even finding himself tucking the stray hair behind her ear so that it wasn't covering her small face, as she let out a breath he caught her scent and couldn't pull away from her.

He felt heat at the sensation of his skin on hers and wondered if it was because of her power, he scowled at that notion and removed his hand as if he might be burnt by the contact.

He must be cursed to be in the favors of mikos, some great plot to have him killed one day.

Though it was strange, the more he was around this one, the less he could tell she even held their powers and there was something about her face.

It reminded him of something, though he couldn't remember of what.

What was this girl?

A howl pierced the night, unsteering the human residing in the bed making him only curse at his late departure.

Fixing his clothing properly he headed for the door and stopped once to look at the sleeping girl who mumbled something even his demonic hearing couldn't pick up.

A soft click of the door was the only notice he gave that he had left the small wooden cabin.


	6. Cold Truths

Okay, frst an apology for going into hiding for awhile. been one busy lady. so sorry but here it is another chapter, once again i hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

Kagome woke with a start to the sound of her door closing, taking a look around her house she realized with panic that he had left.

Pulling on her boots not caring to lace them she ran out after him not really sure why she was following him.

She knew by now he would be healed and need to leave seeing as he was a demon and with the whole world in a division between demon and human she couldn't see the village taking him in like they had Shippou but still, there was just something making her go after him.

She could make out silver hair in the distance nearing the woods of the large forest that over shadowed her village, pushing herself harder she struggled to reach him before he disappeared out of sight following him into the dense wooded area.

She was about to call out to him when a loud crash stopped her making her scream.

She looked in horror at the spot where he had been standing, a large carter now residing there.

"Stupid, why would you follow?"

She spun around as the seductive rumble of an unknown male voice entered her ears and almost felt her heart beat quicken at the sight of his amber eyes fixed upon her, silver hair blowing in the moonlight.

He had spoken to her! And he had such an amazing voice!

Wait, he had called her stupid!

She had never been so happy and so mad at the same time in her life, she wasn't sure she should yell at him or-

There was another crash and she felt arms encircle around her lower back and legs as he picked her up and leaped away from the unknown attack.

"w-what are you d-doing?! L-let me go!"

He looked down at her in annoyance as they landed gracefully a few feet away.

He needed to get the girl away from here before they saw her, looking back around their surroundings he tried to pinpoint the scents.

"h-hey I'm talking to you!"

She tried to reach for his ear to grab his attention but was sent to the hard cold ground as he let her go, rubbing her backside she glared up at him.

"And what was that for?!"

Not looking down at her he answered, his voice caressing her ears but his lips making no sign that they were moving.

"Go back before it's too late."

She looked up at him stunned, had he just expressed some concern for her?

She stood up and he looked over her small frame with an unknown gaze, he took a step closer to her a gust of wind made her shiver but she felt so warm under the gaze of those amber eyes of his.

His clawed hand reached out for her, wrapping itself around her delicate neck once more but she didn't flinch away and was surprised when it rested just below her jaw, his thumb tilting her head up as he lowered his own.

They were mere inches apart, his breath caressing her lips as he continued to look at her and all at once his lips fell across hers.

His lips were soft, warm and yet so familiar against her's as they held her's lightly.

She had to be dreaming, there was no way this was real.

He wasn't really sure what had come over himself, one moment he had approached her to try and scare some sense into her and the next he had been caught up in those lips of her's again.

This was turning bad, at this rate the girl would think he had a thing for her which he knew he didn't. He was just rather intrigued about her odd beliefs and behavior, that's all.

There was a sound from behind them and he turned to face the noise roughly breaking the strange scene he had created, his brows knitted together with a low growl vibrating through him.

"InuYasha…"

His ears twitched with irritation upon hearing his name pass from that person's mouth, he didn't respond to stranger and continued to stare down the not so welcomed guest.

"Dear me, what type of hello is that for your friend?"

There was no response from the silver haired hanyo and Kagome was wondering what sort of forced friendship the stranger was referring to when the newcomer's eyes settled on her making her feel a cold sweat over take her.

"Ah, I see…"

InuYasha stepped in front of the little raven haired miko, more than a little irritated that he was going out of his way to protect someone like her.

The man before them gave the young hanyo ominous smirk.

"now now InuYasha, no need to hide such a delectable looking ningen…"

His eyes once again traveling over Kagome's form this time sweeping more slowly as if he was taking in all there was of her.

Kagome felt something stir in the pit of her tummy, she wasn't sure what it was but it brought a white hot pulse through her head that seemed to blind her.

"…and a miko I see, I guess ones past does seem to haunt you ne?"

Kagome felt her head being unfogged and managed to catch the way the proclaimed InuYasha tensed at the man's words.

InuYasha did not reply to any of the man's words, he continued to hold his ground determined not to let the monster before him best him.

"Well, now that I know you're all fine and dandy what say we had back to the high grounds and continue where we left off…?"

Kagome's heart raced at the mention of the high grounds, the place where most of the demon warlords held themselves up when not trying to take a blow onto the small life humanity was carving for itself.

She looked at InuYasha with uncertain eyes, had she been really devoted her all of what she had to someone who loathed her kind so much?

It made sense if she really thought about it, the man well demon did exhibit extreme distaste for her from the beginning but if that was all so true why had he left her and the village unharmed and why the kiss?

As if InuYasha could feel her gaze he turned to her, amber meeting sapphire.

There was another sound coming from close by, Kagome could swear it was the sounds of screaming.

"Ah the others are heading this way, well time for us to go InuYasha so either put that little thing out of her misery or I will."

Kagome feel her blood run cold at those words and felt even colder as the demon she had come to feel an affection for turned once more upon her with his amber eyes void of emotion.

She had a sudden thought to run maybe even try to send a purifying blow his way but she knew it would be all futile at his hands.

So instead she stood her ground and watched as the silver haired demon raised his hands, sharp talons aglow in the night make them come slicing down upon her small frame.

She felt the blood around her release in small bursts, the warmth escaping in the cold air.

As she her vision began to fade and with the sounds of the mystery man's laughs in the distance she couldn't help but stare into those amber pools as she feel to the cold ground with a muffled thud wondering if the look of pain across his majestic face was just some last trick of her mind.


	7. I've Got You

She was dead, she had to be.

These odd things swimming through her mind and the weird sensation that she was being carried up was enough confirmation for her, besides all the blood that she had lost from her injuries would have been enough for any mortal.

She could hear distant voices in the fogs of her mind, were these the voices of the beyond?

Something cold made Kagome awaken from her other worldly trip and began to try and take in the surroundings.

Struggling to take in the blurry obstructions she felt herself grow more confused, and was it her or was all color lacking here?

Wasn't heaven supposed to be all welcoming and bright, unless she went to hell and if that was the case. How the heck had she gotten here?

She was feeling nauseous and thought she might pass out again when she caught something shimmering brightly from the corner of her eye.

Turning she saw them, those eyes.

Alluring and hypnotic, as bright as the sun warming her on the inside.

Perhaps this really was heaven and Kami himself was greeting her with his presence.

She felt a warm hand brush against her face, smoothing away the edges of blurred vision and making her take a sharp intake of breath when she saw the wielder of those eyes.

"y-you...wh-why?"

"Hush girl, or do you wish for me to really end your life?"

Kagome was momentarily dumb struck, hadn't he sliced through her earlier?

Looking down she noted that she was no longer in the same clothing that she had been, it looked to be like some sort of under-coat shirt and it barely covered her thighs.

Had the circumstances been different Kagome would have been appalled to be in the presence of a man in such cloth, instead she hesitantly ran her fingers over abdomen lightly grazing fingers across skin that she would assume be beyond repair.

She was perplexed but relieved to find there was no gaping wound, nor were there any sign of trauma that had ever accrued there.

Looking back up at silver haired demon she glared at him which must have surprised him seeing as he lifted a dark brow in irritated question.

"What is going InuYasha, if that is even your name? Where am I and what are you planning?"

InuYasha glared back at her making his amber eyes glow.

"I would suggest you take my advice before the others catch wind of your arrival here, or perhaps you would prefer to die at their hands."

"You don't scare me."

For a moment it looked like he had lost himself, he looked so far away for a moment. He wasn't even look at her but through her next thing she knew he was on top of her his deadly talons against the flesh of her exposed collarbone.

"I do not scare you eh? If I were to really pierce through your frail mortal flesh would you fear me then…"

He dragged one talon down to the curve of her breast leaving a small blood trail behind, she drew her eyes p top him and declared she would not but shuddered when she felt his breath against the pulsing rhythm of her neck making her heart beat quicken.

"…if I sunk my fangs deep into your pulse point would you fear me then?"

She opened her mouth to protest but found herself biting her tongue as the feeling of his fangs worked across her soft flesh, she could feel the prick of one fang pierce her and had to struggle not to cry out when she felt his tongue swipe the small wound.

He leveled his head with hers, mere inches from her face his eyes holding a strange tint of pink that would redden then fade.

"Tell me…do you fear me..."

It was no longer a question, more of a plea his voice sounding hoarse and broken.

Kagome couldn't help but shake her head and for some reason took his hand in hers, it was stupid she knew after all this demon had sliced through her, was threatening to do it again and was holding her somewhere she knew to mean certain death for her kind but it didn't seem to matter with InuYasha with her.

"No...I could never fear you."


	8. Moonlight Killings

From what she could gather a two days had gone by, she wasn't able to use the sun in aide with this seeing as the room InuYasha had her in had no windows.

In fact, except for the small cot and wooden box the room was bare with both the door and mystery box locked.

How she had been one of those girls that used hair clasps more, perhaps she would have been able to jimmy the lock and try to make an escape.

InuYasha wasn't being very welcoming after their little uh, conversation if you could call it that.

He seemed even more distant and demanding of her to keep silent and stay secure in this room.

Perhaps in a strange way he was trying to protect her but she could easily argue that she would have been perfectly safe if he would have left her in the woods after that whole incident, Sango or one of the others would have found her by daybreak.

She let out a soft sigh and stared at the small tray of food InuYasha had offered to her earlier that day, she wondered how long she would be here, if Sango and the village was looking for her yet, why InuYasha had brought her here in the first place.

She heard the latch on the other side of the door being maneuvered meaning InuYasha had returned, she continued to stare at the small try wondering how best to approach this subject again.

"You can't stay for much longer, the others grow suspicious of my regular absence."

Kagome inwardly thanked the kami's and looked up at him noticing for the first time the many cuts and bruises he had acquired since their last meeting, his ears drooped low as her eyes traveled over him.

"Where…how did you get all these?"

He turned his head in defiance letting out a huff of air, Kagome wasn't going to back down from this fight not with his body damaged again.

Standing she walked over to him and grabbed the hair that draped so lazily across his toned shoulders and chest pulling him down to her eye level.

"Listen you jerk, you basically whisk me off marking me for dead, throw me in a room to count the days in solitude and even withhold information about why you did any of this but you will not, I repeat will not walk into this place as broken as you look and expect me to let you walk back out without me healing you."

He blinked a few times, surprised she could say all that without having to stop for breath and the complete seriousness over something as minor as these little scrapes compared to the things around her.

InuYasha couldn't help what he did next, he grinned and laid his hand atop her head only to stop himself and stepped back from the little maiden.

"Don't freight over this, it's nothing."

"I'll scream."

He looked back at her.

"I'll scream until they all come running to tear me apart."

He glared at her and she returned that fixed stare down.

'Stubborn miko…'

Sitting down on her cot he turned his back to her and let a low growl escape.

"Fine, it'll give you something to do while I explain the plan."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes and plopped down in front of him, making sure her shirt was covering any indecencies she began to mentally prepare herself for the work.

"What about this plan then mister hero?"

She had never been very comfortable with using her special ability like this but seeing as there was nothing here to aide him she had little choice but to do such an act, placing her hands gingerly on chest she centered herself with him and began to feel the hum of her dormant self.

InuYasha had his eyes closed and quirked a brow at her insult.

"The compound will be empty tonight, it will be a perfect chance for you to run and relocate to a new village."

Trying to keep focus she tried to keep her talking short.

"A new village?"

InuYasha went silent making Kagome wonder what was going on.

"Your village is no more Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened and blue sparks sprung forth from her hands sizzling the young demon's flesh, InuYasha made no move at this knowing she hadn't meant to harm in her alarm and was for once grateful for the trouble mikos had brought him.

Kagome noticed the burning flesh and uttered a quick apology and went to repair it with tears lining her eyes, the smell making InuYasha grow uneasy.

"A handful of the villagers escaped but the village stand no more."

Kagome bowed her head, so that's why she had heard all that screaming that night.

"Were they there for you InuYasha?"

She had to know, had to know if it was her fault for sheltering him in her cabin that made her village the target of the night.

"No, I doubt they even knew of my survival until that night."

Kagome went silent for a moment, many thoughts and faces crossing through her mind.

"Why were they at our village then? We were on the border, barely noticed by the government so why…"

Tears started to fall as she lingered over the faces she knew more closely, her powers going dormant once more as she grasped InuYasha's shirt.

"…the demon slayer and the monk…"

Kagome shot her head up at the mention of this, her friends but why?

She could recall Sango and Miroku telling her once before they were once great in their fields but for them to be such a threat that the High Grounds would murder them and what of Shippou and Kohaku?

InuYasha put a hand around her shoulder and brought her close to him, normally she would have been happy to see that he had opened up so much to her but right now Kagome couldn't think about anything but her only thing to a family being ripped away from her.

"is that why you attacked me…so that I could live through this…so I could suffer more, you should have just left me to die with them."

InuYasha stayed silent his own eyes closed as he continued to hold on to the shivering girl, he had wanted her to survive and knew when she had learned about her comrades she would shut down.

He tried to avoid it as long as he could but knew she had a right to know, he had to get her out of here even if she didn't see the reason for being beyond these walls anymore.


	9. One's Past

She had fallen asleep half way through her crying, he figured it'd be better this way.

Waiting for the moon to rise on high he scooped the girl from his lap into his secure arms and swiveled his keen ears to take in the corridors of the compounds making sure to tuck the little wooden box safely with her.

Holding her tightly he took off running as fast as he could hardly feeling the ground as he continued to pick up speed.

Lucky for them the inhabitants of this place were too cocky to think anyone would be foolishness enough to come up here, he still had to hurry though.

There was no way of knowing if one of them would decide to come back for whatever reason and they had a long way to travel.

Stepping out into the cold night air he noted the heavy amount of snow falling above them, he inwardly sighed in relief knowing that the snow would cover their scent and any notion of their being here.

Stripping of his fur overcoat he wrapped it around the small girl thankful for her little frame and positioned her onto his back, adjusting her so her legs were wrapped snugly around his waist.

Gripping her thighs enough to keep her in place without harming her he took off once more, wanting to reach the borders of the village before morning light.

As InuYasha ran the cold moonlit night with his unconscious company he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young miko who had tried so hard to try and save him only to lose everything, he hoped for her sake that she would somehow catch word of her missing company but knew from past experience that the highlanders never spared anyone.

He felt bad for telling her that there had been survivors, from the information he gathered from the others there had been nothing left to make an escape.

They were finally reaching flat fields that would be used for farming which was a good sign for InuYasha; they had finally reached safe passage but knew better than to slow now.

They passed old forgotten war ridden cemeteries and what would be the wreckage of castles that once adorned this great land but to his surprise there was a tall brick structure that pierced the merry sky, a soft glow of light emitting from the stained windows.

How had something survived the horrors of land around it?

A whistling sound caught his attention and he instinctively jumped and found that the ground was smoldering where he was but moments before.

Turning he saw a hooded figure in white almost camouflaged by the snow surrounding them.

His keen eyes trying to pierce the veil and see who lay beyond the hood, he made no moves not wanting to create an opening for the strange attacker.

"Ever the silent one InuYasha…"

The words were almost a whisper so light that it seemed the snow would weigh them down but he heard every word and the voice made his ears burn.

"Tell me, where are you off to in such hurry?"

InuYasha growled low but ceased as Kagome began to stir, he couldn't risk her waking now not with this traitor before them.

"And what business is it of yours what I do?"

The figure gave a light chuckle that sounded like chimes tinkling in the wind, how he loathed her so the deceitful witch.

"There was a time when anything you did was my business and you never minded."

"That was when you weren't laying in the chambers of another"

The wind picked up and whipped the hood back from the figure before him revealing who he already knew was before him, Kikyo the priestess who's ability so great that she managed to find immortality despite her human linage.

"Does it anger you so to know that it was all a ploy to get to your brothers lands? Dear InuYasha stop leaving in the past, your brother has seemed too forgotten; though I cannot say for sure seeing as he never wakes."

InuYasha couldn't hold back the growl that escaped and it seemed to only fuel the woman in front of him.

"You seem mad at me but as I recall was it not your fault that his reign ended?"

He felt anger turn his vision red and before he knew it he was in front of her trying again and again to slash away at her but Kikyo managed to counter every move and even succeeded in sending him back which caused his loss of balance, Kagome falling to the cold Earth with him.

Kikyo who was poised to seal his fate stopped as her eyes landed on the girl, a cold smile spreading against her features.

"Replaced me with another I see and here I thought you had said I was the only to have your heart InuYasha."

She began to walk over to the girl; InuYasha went to get up but realized with a panic that he couldn't move.

She had sealed him to the spot when he hadn't noticed he tried to fight despite the immense pain that shot through him but it only succeeded in weakening him more.

"My, she is just a little one. I did not think you were that type, perhaps that is why you never seemed satisfied."

"Don't touch her bitch or so help me-"

"-you'll do nothing just as you did for your brother."

His blood boiled and as her hands came in contact with Kagome's he felt himself grow deeper into the despair that claimed him.

Kikyo turned the girl's head up to face her and InuYasha was surprised to her a sharp intake of breath escape followed by silence and then hysteric laughter.

"Oh InuYasha, the fates have such loathing for you do they not, do you not realize who have had in your arms?"

InuYasha said nothing wanting to find out how he knew about the girl who had somehow managed to weed through his defenses.

"I pity you so, to have fallen so far for me and then to begin to show the same feelings for my sister for me as well. Tell me, does your taste for me go so far or perhaps you have a thing for mikos now."

InuYasha sat there dumbfounded, how could Kagome and Kikyo be sisters?

Kikyo was well over thousands of years old her only family lost in the war of feudal times, she had said so herself.

"I see you are confused, yes I had thought them all lost but to know that this precious little gem survived makes my life just so much sweeter. I must thank you InuYasha; you really have made my job over the years very easy."

Kikyo turned to him and a purple light began to envelop her hand.

"But now that I have her back it is time to rid the world of you."

InuYasha glared up at her not wanting to back down; if he was going to die here then he would die with dignity.

He looked to Kagome's form and whispered an apology which made Kikyo laugh which soon was replaced with a cry of outrage and pain.

Looking back up he saw that there was a deep cut across her chest, soaking the white fabric a sickening red.

Kikyo tried to retreat back to Kagome but another shot rang out and landed just an inch ahead of her sending debris flying, Kikyo shot a glare out into the darkness and soon vanished into the dark as well releasing InuYasha from his binds.

He quickly ran over to Kagome to check on her and was relieved to find that she was fine if not a little cold, there was a sound behind him and a weird click of metal.

He turned to face what the humans called a firearm being held by a child no older then fourtenn starring him down with an elderly woman beside him.


End file.
